Eisium Knight
Eisium Knight (better known as Eis or the Frozen Diviner of the South) is the Guild Master of Criminal Flight, a member of the Akehurian Congregation, and a Master Diviner. Appearances * Flurutus: Major Character Personality Calm as a sea, violent as a waterfall, these are the things that most people characterize the Frozen Diviner of the South with. Eis is usually unfazed by anything, and is never seen with a smile or a frown. He is never kind, but more of cold and unfeeling. He does not do anything that does not benefit his guild or himself, and is hardly willing to help. He sometimes sides with dark guilds only when it benefits him, but stays out of sight of the rest of the Akehura Congregation. Known Attacks/Abilities * Water/Blood Curdle: Eis raises his hands and controls the water within the enemy, wielding it to his pleasure. A killing move, if Eis prevents the blood from flowing, and is another form of Puppetry. * Water/Liquid Regeneration: Eis is able to use water to heal his own wounds and others, though, he doesn't do that usually. * Water/ Frozen Diviner's Rage: Eis summons forth a large wave of water, drawing into all his Akehura. He is able to use this water to drown any one and everyone in the area but himself. The water comes in from all sides, and is possibly a killing move. Background Born in Illis Keep, Eis was a half-breed, hated and shunned from the start. As a child, he was often stoned by other children and bullied by those larger than him, and their parents would stand at a side, a smile on their faces as their children overcome the half-breed. Eis suffered in silence, as crying did not help. His mother could do nothing, as she too was shunned for breeding with a Humanoid. Her father did help a little, by scaring away the other children and parents. He taught Eis to be strong, to be like the sea, always calm, but upon angered, to unleash his fury. He had to remain calm. Fury was to be unleashed only when necessary. Eis learnt that from his father. At his age, he was impressionable, and his father taught him how to control his temper and move on. This was what caused Eis' fall into the oblivion of neutrality. As a calm child, he could observe the bullies when they were bored of him. They seemed to be pleased with their size and power, and Eis was rather interested as they bullied the child. When he was a little older, around 10, Eis learnt Water Akehura by accident. He could melt the ice around him and create a liquid that could hurt others. Back in the school, he witnessed a bully hurting another child for lunch. Eis unleashed his Akehura on the bully, allowing him to finally earn revenge from all those years. The victim, grateful, offered to get Eis something. This caused Eis to realize that helping people could get him rewards. He started to act like a good child, shielding the weaker ones, chasing away the bullies. But on the other side, he was demanding rewards from the victims, and would not let them go until they gave him something that he wanted. As he grew up, his attitude went down. He started to crave for more benefits for him, and moved out of Illis Keep. He started out on a journey, and as he grew older and older, so did his affinity with the Akehura he wielded. He was soon considered a master, and he, by then, had a name across the entire of Egradus. However, he has yet to enter the Akehura Congregation. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Diviner Category:Criminal Flight members Category:Master Category:Guild Master Category:Akehurian Congregation Category:Humanoid Category:Schizune Weaver